KISS ME IM IRISH!!!!
by PlungerGirl
Summary: This is a strange fic about the blizt team, and almost every other anime charcter that somehow end up in the story. !!!!More chapters yet to come!!!


KISS ME IM IRISH!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, or Digimon, or Pokemon, or DragonBallZ, or any other animes mentioned in this fanfic. Oh, and AriGi, Plunger Girl and SEX-ay Lady are all copyrighted (and owened) by me.  
  
It was yet another average day on Planet Zi. Not much was happening around the Blitz Team base. Suddenly the sound of a blood-curdling scream was heard echoing down the halls followed by the rushing sound of violent footsteps. "MY CUPCAKE!!" Bit screamed while chasing after Leena. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Leena as she ran. Leena jumped into her Gun Sniper and ran out into the desert while eating Bits precious cupcake. Bit fell to his knees and started sobbing like a baby. Tears were flooding the base until Jamie opened a window, quickly drying out the area from Bits obnoxious sorrow. "I miss you cupcake..", Bit said through his tears. Brad sipped his coffee and sighed- showing that he didn't give a damn about Bit OR his cupcake.  
  
Yep. Just another average day for the Blitz Team.  
  
Just then, Ash and Misty walked in. "Oh my God!!" screamed Jamie. He picked up his bazooka and blew off Ash and Mistys pathetic heads clear off their shoulders. Bit picked up Ash's bone skull and stuck it on his head. "I am dead from the neck up" he muttered while throwing trash everywhere for no reason. All of a sudden, Piccolo jumped into the base through the open window. "I am Piccolo", he said. Then Goku jumped in and ate Piccolo. "I am Goku" he said burping. Then Trunks jumped in and ate Goku. "I am Trunks", he said. Then Vegeta jumped in and ate Trunks. "I am Vegeta", he said. Then Freiza jumped in and ate Vegeta. "I am Freiza." He said. Then SakOOra from the dreaded CardCaptor series jumped in and ate Freiza. "I AM SAKOORA!" she screamed thumping her chest. Jamie took out his bazooka and shot the evil SakOOra man (er.. or woman.)  
  
Van and Irvine walked into the base as well as Moonbay and Fiona. Van started singing the famous, 'big butt song' by Sir-Mix-Alot and Fiona ran over to a grasshopper and coddled it like crazy. "What the hell?" Brad said. Then a teenaged woman emerged from the shadows behind Brad. Brad slowly turned around and screamed as the shadow pounced on him. "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" screamed the infamous voice of AriGi (who is secretly Plunger Girl! The woman of the toilets and saver of the world!) Brad screamed like a girl as he tried to escape AriGi's tight grasp, but he wasn't strong enough. THERE WAS NO WAY OUT!  
  
Soon after Brad was raped, SEX-ay Lady popped out of Jamie's' bazooka. "HOLY SHIT!" Jamie yelled. SEX-ay started raping Jamie. Jamie didn't really care, for he knew SEX-ay Lady was stalking him for 1234644860 yrs now. (Amazing, eh?)  
  
Then SEX-ay Lady and AriGi did some really fake karate moves and poses clearly copied from the Ginyu Force and stood in front of the sun. Meanwhile, Brad was looking for his clothes and found them torn up in pieces under a table.  
  
AriGi blinked and turned to face the entranceway of the base. Her mouth dropped open and drool poured onto the ground.  
  
Yes.. could it be???!!! Major Karl Schubaltz walked into the base holding a map.  
  
"HEEELLLOOOO!!! SCHUBALTZ TAI-SA!!!" AriGi said knowing she pronounced it wrong or something. Karl turned and ran out the door at the sound of AriGis voice, but AriGi grabbed him and pulled him back. "Oh Karl! I've been looking for you everywhere! But, you never called, faxed, email, wrote or anything!!! I was so worried!" Schubaltz almost choked from AriGis tight grasp. "That's because your always stalking me. It doesn't matter where I go.." "Exactly." AriGi said sticking her hand down Karl's pants. Karl finally escaped AriGi hands ,ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Well. that was damn crazy." Brad said. SEX-ay Lady was once again raping Jamie and he let out a blood-curdling scream for mercy.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom: Karl heard noises from inside the cupboard. He slowly opened it and saw the one and only Digimon Kaizer stuffed inside of it (along with some pads, tampons, and a whole lotta condoms) "HOLY SHIT!" Karl screamed. "Hi. I'm Kaizer." Karl blinked. "You know-Like Kaizer rolls?" "It all makes sense now" said Karl quickly shutting the cupboard making Kaizer scream for OXYGEN (the Channel for Women of course)  
  
Karl thought it was safe, so he slowly walked out from the bathroom, only to be pounced on and raped by AriGi (damn, she's one little whore ain't she?) Chang Wufei of Gundam Wing walked into the base. He laid eyes on Bit, and it was "love at first site". Wufei ran into Bits open arms as their cheesy-romance scene played out. "Oh Bit" he said. "Oh Woof-lay" Bit replied. (Some random person stepped in) "Dude, its WUFEI" "Oh, Wolf-aye" Bit said. "damn" Some Cherry Blossoms flew by, making their scenario complete. "Damnit! Happy endings always make me cry" Leon said in a gay voice.  
  
Rumbling was heard from Bits room that night as he and Wufei shared the bed, Jamie started liking his rapings from SEX-ay Lady, Brad drank more coffee and goy hyper, Leon humped a wall, Leena licked her foot, and Karl had AriGi that night. All was well for the Blitz Team for now, and soon tomorrow will come and more gay hell will break loose..  
  
Ha. Kind of a weird fic eh? Whatever- I liked it. Send all you're reviews to me or else I will rape-I mean, use my special ways of getting back at you. 


End file.
